


Vox: Prologue

by HEllmersy2001



Series: The Songbird Collection [1]
Category: The Songbird - Fandom
Genre: College, F/M, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEllmersy2001/pseuds/HEllmersy2001
Summary: In this world, some are able to bend steel with their bare hands while others can control plants. Some can use the very energy within themselves and few can even absorb, redirect, and control specific types of matter.Then there's Adrian. He's handsome, athletically skilled, naturally talented with the harmonica, and has a motorcycle he named Dinah. But despite all these things, he is pitifully normal, and it's solely for this reason that he's mostly ignored by his fellow students and instructors (save for his mother and only friend). Adrian hasn't been completely separated from society itself simply because of the fact his mother runs the school he goes to so the others must... tolerate him.Now for the real story: Once every year people are excused from class in order to attend an epic celebration of their extranormal heritage, a festival specifically for showing off each and everyone's abilities. But when the celebration is interrupted by a pack of other-worldly hunters all hell breaks loose.No one knows what they want exactly, but one thing is for sure. They're out for blood, and they won't stop until they get what they came for.





	Vox: Prologue

His father can bend steel with his bare hands and his mother can control plants. Alex, his best friend since childhood, can absorb Neon light and shoot laser beams out of his hand.

So what can Adrian do you ask? Lots of things, actually. He's good at Lacrosse and Rugby and Soccer and the harmonica, as well as making a fool of himself in front of everyone. So you see, he  _is_  good at lots of things, it doesn't mean he gets to do any of those things though.

Hell, he can't even take the Talent one through five classes because well... He doesn't  _have_  any powers. And never in his life has he felt resentful of his disability. But right now... more than ever he wishes he had something. It doesn't matter what kind of power, no matter how weak it would likely be, he just wants to help his friends.

Adrian rounded the corner into the main hall and paused in horror. The walls were splattered with blood and mangled bodies of fellow students were scattered on the ground. The more he stared in horror the more he began to feel light headed from the overwhelming smell of copper, so he closed his eyes tightly and ran through the hallway until he reached the closest set of doors where he burst through into the courtyard-garden where his gag reflex finally got the best of him and he bent over a bush.

He clutched the fabric of his jeans tight and grit his teeth before he wiped the vomit from his lips and he went deathly still at the sound of movement to his right. When he looked up he sighed as a vine reached out to him adorned with mint leaves. The pleasant fragrance calmed his churning stomach and he sighed again after taking a deep breath. 

"I wish I could hear you like my mother can," he said, "I wish I could do something...  _anything_ ," he grieved with a hard lump forming in his throat but the vine simply bowed and retreated, slithering back into the garden.

A branch behind him snapped and he whipped around to see nothing. His stomach sank after a wave of deja vu crashed over him, but then a low and menacing growl rumbled from behind him and he turned around just in time to see a golden blur dart from one tree to the next until it lunged directly towards him. 

The sickening sound of flesh being ripped into made his stomach roll, and for a split second, he thought he was dead. Until he opened his eyes. 

Dread. Overwhelming dread and rage filled him. It forced the air out of his lungs and made his throat close up before everything seemed to slow down and he noticed that his ears were ringing. It took him a minute to find out why because the sound was so loud, so inhumane -- but the second he realized that it might actually be him making that noise everything speed back up and it felt like the sound had been forced back down his throat before it started again and he screamed a name.

**Author's Note:**

> None of this has been Beta read so any and all mistakes belong to me, but if you do notice something wrong with the spelling or the storyline itself tell me via messaging and I'll get to it as soon as I can. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for powering through the prologue! I can't wait to finally get the full story out for you who have taken an interest in what is assured to be one wild, semi-unique ride!


End file.
